The Light of Hope
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: When Kuroko's emotion is in turmoil due to his club, his friends. Ogiwara was the only one who he could go to talk to but when he goes to talk with Ogiwara, a set of unpredictable events happen. Ogiwara did really cheer Kuroko up but he also confessed his feeling to Kuroko, When Akashi deemed Kuroko his property, what Ogiwara can do to protect his friend, his lover? Rated M.


*Smile* This paring has become my OTP! When I see Ogiwara's face it was like a mix of Kiyoshi and Aomine...how could I let this opportunity, this fated meeting pass by? it's like a Kiyoshi with different style of speech and personality. *Grin* I'm going to put my best into this pairing.

Also...by now, somehow I got used to write Rated M fiction already, I never get shy to write about it anymore. Human is the greatest adaptable creature, really.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story of mine too!  
PS. It's not going to be 3P even though i put Akashi on the pairing search function.

* * *

After Kuroko nearly lost everything in his club's life, he felt so out of place. He even lied to Momoi just because he wanted to be alone. He couldn't care for anyone right now, if he were to be honest with her. He would be the one to cry instead.

"Ogiwara-kun…where are you?" A pale boy talked over the phone as he leaves the basketball court.

"Well, I'm staying at my house but my parents aren't here though. So I stayed to watch things out. What happened, your sound didn't seem normal, Kuroko." Ogiwara asked, worriedly.

"If…if it's possible If I go to see you now?" Kuroko asked, his voice trembling.

"Yeah…It's fine for me, but don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I'll skip…I don't want to go to school anymore…" Kuroko pouted.

"Hey, hey, come on. Cheer up! You aren't the one who would skip a school…"

"I'll be going then…see you soon…" Kuroko hung the phone up after that.

"Is he going to be okay…?" Ogiwara talked to himself.

* * *

It's about an hour already, since Kuroko called him. Ogiwara started to feel restless. "The rain looks like it's about to rain…but in winter? That's rare…" Not so later after Ogiwara said, the rain poured down heavily. "Hey, Kuroko, where are you…picked up the damn phone…" Ogiwara tried to call Kuroko as he was worried about how Kuroko would be able to get there from the station to his house, although it's not far but with this heavy rain, it's dangerous.

After 30 minutes, Kuroko didn't pick up the phone so Ogiwara decided to go out and look for him. After he opened the door and was ready to go out, he found Kuroko soaking wet on the front of his house.. "Hey, why didn't you pick up the phone? I was so worried!" Ogiwara took the umbrella and covered him and Kuroko as he opened the steeled gate.

Kuroko didn't say anything but charge into Ogiwara. They both fell to the ground, feeling the rain as they sat on the cement floor. "Ouch…what are you doing? Wait…are you crying? What happened…Kuroko."

"Ogiwara-kun…I…I want to stop playing Basketball…" Kuroko sobbed on Ogiwara's chest

"Why? What are you saying, Kuroko! Do you hate basketball now?" Ogiwara asked.

"It's hurt…my chest…it's so pain…ful…" Kuroko collapsed on Ogiwara's lap.

"Hey, Kuroko, wait. Wake up!" Ogiwara put Kuroko's arm around his shoulder and bring him into the house. "Damn…he's got a high fever…he must have been drenched in the rain."

"Aomine-kun…please wait for me….Akashi-kun…please…come back to your own sense…" Kuroko mumbled in his unconscious state.

"Tetsuya…" Ogiwara said in his throat before he carry Kuroko to the bathroom to dry both of them. "What could have happen in a few days?"

"Nngh…" Kuroko opened his eyes, he could feel the warmth coming into his cold hand. When he turned to look around, he saw Ogiwara's hands clasping his hands very tightly, his sleeping face was so like a mature men. Kuroko looked out of the window, it's still in the middle of the night, he turned his gaze to the clock. 9.00 pm, how long did he sleep, he thought.

As soon as he fully awake, the first thing that comes to his mind is about his club activities, tears slowly dropped from his face. When one of the drops touched Ogiwara, he woke up.

"Mmhm…Ah, Kuroko, you're awake now. Are you feeling better, you got a fever. You shouldn't soak yourself in the rain like that." Ogiwara said and slowly pulled off his hands. "You're crying again? What happened…? Care to share it with me?" Ogiwara smiled.

Kuroko began to tell his story, what's his position in the club , how the club activities went and how the Generation of Miracle began to fall apart, and especially Aomine. "I don't want to continue to play basketball anymore, I stop enjoy playing it…"

Ogiwara gave a towel to Kuroko to wash his face, Kuroko gently rubbed his face with the wet cloth.

"Why are you giving up so easily? Didn't you was the one who always invite me to play?" Ogiwara asked.

"I…don't know…all these days, all I did was passing ball to the other members…but now they don't need me, I felt so empty. Even Aomine-kun…Aomine-kun didn't care to play with me anymore…" Kuroko said.

"Hey…don't be so grumpy about it, maybe they will come back to be themselves again?"

"They will never come back…they no longer care…what I'm going to do…they were my friends…my only friends over there. Only Momoi-san is the one I have left…and yet…and yet I still lied to her." Kuroko said.

"You know…they're not the core of your life…I'm pretty sure you'll manage it somehow."

"How! All I did was going to the club and now no one cared about me! So can you tell me what I should do! You have friends in the club while now…now I don't have anyone to rely on!" Kuroko shouted. "Aomine-kun didn't care to look for me, even Akashi-kun told me to quit if I want to! Seems like I wasn't need anymore, what you expect me to do!"

"You know…all you ever talk about is them…it's pissed me off, really pissed me off!" Ogiwara pushed Kuroko down onto his bed.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko tried to struggle against the boy above himself, but with his weak, frail body, he didn't have the strength to fight back.

"I've been holding myself back you know? Whenever I call them, all you ever asked about…all you ever talk about is them. You never asked about me that much, it made me rather lonely and sad you know?" Ogiwara crushed Kuroko's lips with his. He explored every inch of Kuroko's mouth. "I've always been in love with you…since when we first met…" Ogiwara broke the kiss.

"I-I…don't get it, Ogiwara-kun…"

"I see…you're still dumb as ever…that's good…so you wouldn't notice anyone else…" Ogiwara grinned. "I'll say it again…Kuroko Tetsuya…I love you." Ogiwara breathed down on Kuroko's neck to tease him. When he nipped Kuroko's collarbone, Kuroko squirmed and made out a sound.

"Plea-Please stop, Ogiwara-kun!"

"Why? Do you hate it? I don't think so…judging from your reactions. Did Aomine or Akashi used to touch you like this? Ahhh...I'm so jealous."

"N-No one has ever touched me!"

"Is that so? But I felt like you were so in love with them. Your life turns around whenever they're involved, that make me sick you know? I cannot hand you over to anyone. At first I thought I'd take it slow with you, but now I think I shouldn't." Ogiwara used his head to plow into Kuroko's shirt.

"S-Stop, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko made Ogiwara flew back with his feet.

"Why? I thought you want someone who needed you? I thought you need to feel needed by others."

"But this is different!"

"It's not that different!" Ogiwara jumped onto bed and used his knee to pin Kuroko down. "What am I to you…? Kuroko Tetsuya. Just a friend who is just a lost cause for you to come when you don't have anywhere else to go? How nice of you." Ogiwara spoke sarcastically.

"I-I never think of you in that way, Ogiwara-kun! You're my best friend." Kuroko spoke loudly. "If not…I wouldn't call you and come here…what is love to begin with…" Ogiwara calmed down a little bit after hearing Kuroko asked him that question.

"…When you love someone…you'll feel that you will always think of him or her…and want to be with that person…and you'll be happy and feel at ease when you're together with them…" Ogiwara's voice went back to his gentle, cheerful self. "So…what do you feel about me then….now…give me an answer…"

"I don't know…all I know is that you'll always be there for me…whenever I have trouble you would come and cheer me up with that husky attitude of yours…"

"Then what would you call that feeling of yours…?"

"I don't know…I'm just happy…to hear your voice sometimes…I've never been self-conscious around you before…I think maybe it's-"

Ogiwara gently joined his lip with Kuroko this time. Kuroko could feel the warmth coming to him, instead of the crushing power from the first time. It was so sweet the way Ogiwara kissed him, this time it could make his heart melt like an ice melts into the water.

It was then that Kuroko realized how he has felt for Ogiwara since they became friends. Love or not Kuroko didn't know yet…but to him, Ogiwara is an irreplaceable person in his heart. When that kind, soft and warmth feeling touch him. He felt at ease, safe, and happy at the same time. This was what he wanted to feel…to be taken care of by someone, like they care for him and he will care for that person back.

Kuroko unconsciously returned the kiss. "You…you returned the kiss just now didn't you...!?" Ogiwara said softly.

"I-I was only caught up in the moment…I didn't feel anything towards you particularly." Kuroko blushed. "I didn't love you or anything…! I just feel like…you're an irreplaceable person to me…that's all…"

"Hmph…you're really hopeless, aren't you? Tetsuya…" Ogiwara started to kiss and licked Kuroko while his hands start to unbutton Kuroko's shirt.

"Shige, we're back!" A voice was shouted from below. Ogiwara pulled himself back away very quickly from Kuroko.

"Shit…my parents are back…"

Ogiwara's mom opened the door. "Shige-chan, what are you doing up here? Oh, you're with a friend…wait…you look familiar…are you…Tetsuya-chan?" Ogiwara's mom asked.

"Yes…It's been a long time since we've last met…"

"I still you're still doing fine and the same as always. Shige-chan, you shouldn't drag Tetsuya-chan all the way here, it's very far you know?"

"Wait, mom…he's the one who wanted to come."

"Is that so? I thought you would miss him and was the one who pushed him to come here for sure. Did you eat anything yet, Tetsuya-chan?"

"Ah…I've something already, thank you."

"Do you have school tomorrow? If not, then why don't spend the night over here?" Ogiwara looked at Kuroko before Kuroko gave the answer.

"Umm…yes…I have, I think I should go back soon. It's nice to see you again…then I should get going…"

"Mom! Can I go and stay at his house tonight? I don't have class for 2 days because they're having a festival."

"…Sure, if Tetsuya-chan doesn't mind you, you'll always brag and troubles people around the same age as you."

"Ah…I don't mind…"

"Then let me get ready. You should get your school's suit. It's on the balcony." Kuroko nodded. Ogiwara went to pack up his stuff rather quickly, it's been a long time since he spent his time with Kuroko.

* * *

"Why didn't you say that you will skip school tomorrow?" Ogiwara asked.

"I don't want your mom to worry…besides I've changed my mind…I think I can still manage a little bit…because of someone." Kuroko looked away. Ogiwara smiled as he snatched Kuroko's hand into his. Ogiwara clasped it firmly, and Kuroko knew what it meant. It meant that Ogiwara will never let Kuroko go.

"When are you going to say "I love you"?" Ogiwara asked.

"I didn't fall in love with you…so why should I say it?" Kuroko said and grinned. "Ogiwara-kun…is just a special person for me…that's all."

"Why you…Argh…I'm going to let someone else say about it. But know this…all I need is you…Tetsuya." Kuroko blushed, that sentenced would normally make the girls' heart go raced.

"I'll wait for the day you make me say 'I love you'. Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko chuckled.

"Just wait, I'll definitely make you say it without fail." They both laughed together again as they grow closer to each other. As they slowly develop their relationship into the next step, the level of the understanding for each other was also increased.

"Let's get on the train, shall we?" Kuroko nodded.

"Is it just me…? Or someone is really looking at us or stalking us?"

"Really? I didn't notice anything."

"Because you're too bright and playful that you never notice your surroundings." Kuroko commented. Ogiwara turned around quickly like his bright personality. Kuroko tried to look around slowly as he felt some malicious intent, pointing at him.

"Maybe, it's my imagination. Sorry, Ogiwara-kun. Let's get on the train." Kuroko entered the train first. Ogiwara looked back around at the train's booth ticket. Actually, he knew that someone was stalking them but right now he wouldn't want Kuroko to worry anything.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Nah, nothing. I was looking at the advertisement, sorry." Kuroko nodded.

As they looked around in the train, not many people took the train in the night time. It's almost felt like some horror story, where the train with less people usually get into an accident or something scary would happen on the train.

Ogiwara and Kuroko chose the seat where they wouldn't be bothered, around the corner of the train. "You can sleep first, I'll wake you up when we get to our destination."

"No…I don't want to sleep…I don't want to dream…because I probably see a nightmare." Kuroko leaned on Ogiwara's shoulder and grabbed Ogiwara's sleeve.

"it's all right…I'm here, so you don't have to worry about anything. Just dream of me…the time we had spent together before we have to part our way." Ogiwara said softly and gently brushed Kuroko's hair.

"Mmhm…" Kuroko muttered as he slowly closed down his eyes and rested his head on Ogiwara's firm shoulder. Finally, Kuroko was able to catch his breath, all the things that happened in the club was weighting him down.

Ogiwara smiled, it's been a long time for him to see Kuroko's sleep so peacefully. He enjoyed this moment very much until one shadow came to disturb it.

"Who are you?" A boy who apparently height the same as when Ogiwara sat on the chair asked.

"That's my line, why were you tailing us? Or rather…to be précised, why are you following Kuroko." Ogiwara glared at the boy with vicious intent.

"It's very simple, I've come to collect what is mine, no one shall tread over my property." The boy smirked.

"Kuroko is not your damn property." Ogiwara started to raise his voice.

"Oh, don't raise your voice, we wouldn't want him to wake up right now, right? After all, he seemed to be dreaming happily. So appealing, huh?" The boy extended his hand over to Kuroko but Ogiwara parried it off.

"Don't you dare put your hands on him."

"Why? You don't even know how much…he has been stained."

"Stained? By who? You? I've kept in touch with Kuroko and he never mentioned anything of sort. So back off!" Ogiwara raised his voice, it woke Kuroko up, because of the vibration of the sound coming from his body. "Oh, Kuroko…sorry, did I wake you up?" Ogiwara said.

"No it's okay…" Kuroko made a shocked face when he saw the figure in front of him. "A-Akashi-kun…what're you doing here?"

"I've come to get you back, I was thinking where did you go after I talked to you. So I followed you. The place you can only be is at my side, Tetsuya." Kuroko said while clenched Ogiwara's sleeves.

"Why me…I'm not good at anything…"

"Because you're unique, Tetsuya, you've always far exceeded my predictions. I found that it's very interesting." Akashi said.

"Hey, Kuroko has his own life. As I said, he's not your property.."

"Hmph, and who're you to say that? When you're acting like a dog, attached to him."

"I'm his cousin, so is it wrong for me to take care of him?"

"Is he really your cousin, Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice filled with weight and coldness that could send chill down to anyone's spine.

"Ye-yes, he is." Kuroko said tremblingly.

"Then we shall see…how long can you two keep this farce up, but remember this Tetsuya. The last and only place you'll be able to stay is at my side only."

Akashi left as the train arrived at the next situation, leaving the two of them to spend the night time alone."

"What's with him…he pissed me off!" Ogiwara spoke angrily. Kuroko could only keep silence as he listened to Ogiwara's complaining about Akashi's personality. He has nothing to say or rather he couldn't say anything. "Ah, sorry…I said too much, Kuroko…"

"It's okay…Ogiwara-kun…"

Ogiwara looked at Kuroko in silent. He turned his face away afterwards, looking out to the cloudy night sky.

"Ogiwara-kun…what did you talk with Akashi-kun while I was asleep…?" Kuroko asked quietly.

"Nothing…really…" Ogiwara answered plainly but his face shown Kuroko otherwise. Kuroko could only guess about what kind of conversation had take place right in front of him but he couldn't hear it.

"My parents aren't here today…so let me make something to eat first." Kuroko spoke as he put his shoes on the shoes shelf. "Do you want anything, Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko could see the grim expression of his childhood friend. "Ogiwara…kun?" Not so long after Kuroko closed his mouth, he was pushed and pinned to the wall.

"Hey…it's been bothering since I've heard it. What did he stain you?" Ogiwara asked, his voice low and deep, filled with weight.

"W-who? A-Akashi-kun…?" Kuroko trembled with fear, the figure right in front of him was a bit taller and it made him shiver to look up to. Usually, he wouldn't have to angle up his head to look at this figure.

"Of course…who else it's gonna be? He said…he's stained you…so tell me…is it true?" Ogiwara leaned closer towards Kuroko, their noses were only apart by few inches.

Kuroko's heart was racing fast, never did he notice how mature and handsome his friend could be. It was the first time he has ever blushed for boys. "He…didn't do anything to me…yet."

"Is that so…?" Ogiwara whispered.

"Do you believe in my words?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course…you're my best friend…but…I should take some precaution…"

"Ogiwara-kun!? What are you doing!? Ahh!?" Ogiwara bit down onto Kuroko's nape.

"I need to make sure I'm going to be your first…I'll mark you with my scent…so everyone knows…that you already had an owner." Ogiwara began licking on Kuroko's neck

"I thought…you said that I'm not an object…" Kuroko protested and try to lean away from Ogiwara as much as possible.

"Yes…I did pretty much say that…but looking at how Akashi meant to treat you…I cannot wait until something happens before…it'll be too late to fix anything…" Ogiwara started to unbutton Kuroko's shirt, revealing the smooth, pale, white soft skin. "Look…you're still so fresh and raw…if it were to be tainted by someone else…I wouldn't be able to stand it." Ogiwara kissed Kuroko deeply and expressively.

"Nngh…Ogi-Ogiwara-kun…please…stop." Kuroko protested when they lips parted.

"Aren't we…best friend? Are you telling me that you prefer to allow some 'normal' friends to taint you instead of your…best friend…your special person?" Ogiwara forcefully pushed Kuroko down on the floor and sat on top of him as he quickly disposed his shirt.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle, Kuroko…" Kuroko could feel Ogiwara's hands roaming on his body, the way Ogiwara touched was soft yet passionate. It started to make him feel like his chest was on fire, his mind began to go white as he never experienced this feeling before, it was too much for his brain.

"Hav-have you done this before…?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course not…my heart only can be filled by you…but I did some research on the internet…" Ogiwara began to leave marks on Kuroko's body.

"Ogiwara-kun! Please stop! If you keep doing that I won't be able to go to school tomorrow!"

"But it looks like your body said something else…especially down here." Ogiwara trailed down his hand to Kuroko's belt and he started to unfasten it. Ogiwara gradually unzipped Kuroko before he revealed Kuroko's erection.

"Look…you're so hard already…do you still say otherwise?" Ogiwara touched Kuroko gently before he started to suck Kuroko's length.

"Hah…ha…Ogi…wara…kun" Kuroko breathed more frequent as the feeling that Ogiwara is currently giving him is overflowing.

Ogiwara started to use his tongue to slowly lick up and down the shaft before he whirled it around the head, after he heard Kuroko moaned for him enough. He began sucking hardly on Kuroko.

"O-Ogiwara-kun…I'm going…to…nngh…!" Kuroko twitched his body as his liquid flown into Ogiwara's mouth. Ogiwara swallowed all of them into his throat and licked around his lip that was overflowed.

"That was fast…Kuroko…well, it's your first time after all…no surprise. But your next first time will be a surprise for you." Ogiwara took Kuroko on his hands and his bag altogether. He slid off Kuroko's pant and drop it off, their clothes were scattering around the part of the house.

He hanged Kuroko on the sofa as he take lotion out from his bag. "Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle as much as I can." Ogiwara used his tongue to wet Kuroko's entrance. He straddled out Kuroko's legs to give him a better view and a wider area. He used the tip of his tongue to play around and giving Kuroko a hand job softly with a slow beat.

"Mmhpm…Ogiwara-kun…my head…it's all white already…"

"Don't let your mind go yet…try to be conscious, Kuroko. The best part is about to come!" After Ogiwara pulled away from Kuroko he put lotion on his fingers before he slowly inserted it into Kuroko's tight entrance.

"Ah, Ogiwara-kun! What are you trying to do!" Kuroko gathered his focus to utter this sentence.

"You'll know soon…" Kuroko squirmed into Ogiwara's fingers, that made Ogiwara's patient flew away instantly.

"You…I can't wait anymore you know? You're so frigging cute…that face you just made…" Ogiwara dropped his pants instantly and started wetting his hard manhood.

Ogiwara slowly aimed Kuroko entrance and adjusted it so he could slowly get in. As Ogiwara's tip started to enter Kuroko, the pale boy yelled out. It was first time that he felt something foreign is entering him from his lower part.

"Ahh…Ughh…it's…feel so hot…Ogiwara-kun! It's felt like my body is tearing apart!" Kuroko writhed as Ogiwara took a hold of him.

"I told you…it's gonna be fine…" Ogiwara started to move and as he moved he kissed Kuroko with force.

At the moment, the intense feelings what were gathered up in Kuroko, exploded. Kuroko couldn't remember what's right and wrong and what he should or shouldn't anymore. He let himself goes along with the feelings and the atmosphere.

Kuroko's shirt was getting wet with sweat while Ogiwara's body was coated with his sweat. As their feeling goes more intense, they could feel their bodies collided with each other, slickly due to the unusual amount of their sweat.

"Mmgh…nnh…ahh.." Both of the boys moaned out as they increase the pace. When Kuroko wrapped his hands around Ogiwara's head and held him closer. Ogiwara deepened the kiss. Ogiwara put his hands on Kuroko's waist to find a balance for him to keep going.

"Kuroko…I-I'm going to come…!" Kuroko touched and rubbed Ogiwara's hard nipples, that created spark all over Ogiwara's wet chest. Ogiwara was fast enough to pull out his manhood out before he would left his seed inside of his best friend. He told Kuroko to use his hand to help him finish, which Kuroko did as he was told.

"I-I'm coming…!" Ogiwara spurted it all over Kuroko's face and chest before the liquid slowly dripped down to his belly. "So-Sorry…Kuroko…"

Kuroko pulled Ogiwara to whisper his finishing sentence. "I…still haven't done yet…Shigehiro-kun…" As soon as heard those words, Ogiwara quickly dug his head down to suck on Kuroko. Now that they're all sweaty and all slippery, the feelings that they felt when they're doing change a little bit.

It gave them a squishy yet erotic feeling. After Kuroko cried out for Ogiwara's name, he quickly came but this time, Ogiwara let Kuroko shoot it out. It splashed on his face and chest a lot before Ogiwara slowly used his finger to wipe it off from his face.

"Belong to me only…Kuroko Tetsuya…don't let your heart fell for someone else rather than me."

"Ogiwara-kun…I…" Kuroko said with pale voice while his face is flushed red.

"Just call me Shigehiro…whenever we're alone, only that will suffice for now…Tetsuya." Their eyes met, and they can see the glitter in each other eyes. Eyes that shown the honesty, love and trust they have had for each other.

"Shigehiro…kun…" As Kuroko sweetly pronounced the name, he shared another last sweet kiss with Ogiwara before they smiled for each other.

"Let's go take a bath together…shall we…?" Kuroko smiled nodded with his pure innocent face. When Ogiwara carried Kuroko into his back, Kuroko could feel the warmth coming from his best friend's back. And not only that, he could feel how broad and firm his friend's back is.

"You never changed…Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ogiwara asked.

"Nothing…" Kuroko replied.

"Hey…is it just me or are you getting hard? I felt like something is pushing my-! Ouch…you don't have to bite me, it was a joke!" Ogiwara shouted as he felt the teeth biting down on his neck.

"Next time please joke about something else." Kuroko pouted.

"If tomorrow some girls saw the mark on my neck…what will they think of me…" Right after Ogiwara finished, Kuroko leaves another mark on his friend. "You know…that it's hurt a lot?"

"Really? I thought Ogiwara-kun like it." Kuroko giggled.

"I'm not a fan of Masochist you know?" They both laughed together as they entered the bathroom.

* * *

"O-Ogiwara-kun, I'd prefer if you don't tr-try to rub me all the time…!" Kuroko said embarrassingly.

"Why? We're taking a dip in the tub together anyway…so wouldn't it be normal for me to do it…or do you prefer me to hug you closer?" Ogiwara smirked as he pulled Kuroko closer. 'Like this?" Ogiwara whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"Nngh! I-I'm going out of the bath!" Ogiwara pulled Kuroko back down as soon as Kuroko tried to get away.

"What's the rush? Your face…is so super cute…" Ogiwara pulled Kuroko into a hot kiss before he let Kuroko go for real. "You can go first…I want to dip myself a little bit more." Kuroko nodded and quickly left the room.

"Damn…how long would I be able to keep holding myself back?" Ogiwara gritted his teeth as he let himself drown in the water, trying to cool his mind down in the hot water.

* * *

Kuroko's face was so red like a red cherry. He clutched his chest trying to calm himself down with the boiling emotion inside him. He breathed frequently as he took some time to reminiscence what he did with Ogiwara just now. It all happened so fast that he couldn't believe it himself, he has always thought about Ogiwara as his best friend but then in less than a few hours, their relationships changed into that of a lover kind like.

But one thing he knows for sure is that he couldn't let Akashi find out, if Akashi were to find out, no one would be able to predict what Akashi will do as he is capable of doing almost anything.

After Kuroko has calmed his mind down, he went to get dressed for the bed time. He still has a long day tomorrow, a long day with Akashi.

* * *

"Good night, Kuroko…" Ogiwara smiled before he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well…Ogiwara-kun…" Ogiwara chuckled as he remembered that they used to say this cliché line before and now he was able to say it again.

It made him very happy but at the same time, the nostalgic feeling that he had now, made him yearn for the past. Their childhood past, they were so close and everything is so peaceful…but now someone threaten to steal Kuroko away from his arms. He wouldn't allow that to happen now that they've reached this stage, no matter what happen, he will never let Kuroko go from his arm ever…never.

* * *

I feel like I've been abusing Akashi a lot...making him into Antagonist of my stories, only AkaKuroko that he was the "Pure" Akashi.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, please drop a review for me! Should I do/write anything wrong I'd be glad to fix it. (Especially my grammar but the style of writing wise...I cannot change, really...I tried it once and fail. I couldn't write the way the western novelists do, like Halo and stuff.)


End file.
